bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Di Roy Rinker
| image = | name = Di Roy Linker | kanji = ディ・ロイ・リンカー | romanji = Di Roi Rinkā | race = Arrancar | birthday = June 19''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Male | height = 168 cm (5'6") | weight = 59 kg (130 lbs.) | eyes = | hair = White | unusual features = Helmet-like mask remnants on his head with wrappings over the right side of his head, Hollow hole in his chest | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = Arrancar #16, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción | previous occupation = | team = Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción | previous team = | partner = Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Greendina, Yylfordt Granz | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = None | status = Deceased | resurrección = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 25 | anime debut = Episode 116 | video game debut = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | media appearances = Manga, Anime, and Video Games | japanese voice = Takashi Kondō | english voice = Spike Spencer | spanish voice = }} or D-Roy as he is also known, is Arrancar Dieciséis (16) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. Character Outline What remains of his Hollow mask is a bulky helmet similar in shape to a hammerhead shark. The right-hand side of his mask is wrapped in bandages, which obscures his right eye (the bandages are meant to hide an injury given to him by Grimmjow when he was still an Adjuchas). When the bandages are unwrapped, there is a gash on the top of his mask. His right eye is identical to a normal Hollow eye; a white circle surrounded by black shadows. He has square, shark-like teeth (his oddly shaped teeth have been noted to give him a slight lisp). Di Roy is noted for carrying his Zanpakutō in his hands for much of his screentime. Di Roy's original Hollow form was that of an eel-like creature with a shark head matching the remnants of his mask. During his battle with Rukia Kuchiki, he claims that his "true battlefield is in the sky," suggesting that he fights better in the air; however, most Arrancar seem to prefer this method of fighting. Di Roy is apparently weaker than his brethren (a direct result of Grimmjow eating part of him as an Adjuchas, thus halting his development early), to the point that Yylfordt Granz scornfully refers to him as an "Arrancar in name only." He apparently had to beg the rest of the group to allow him to partake in the invasion. History Prior to his becoming an Arrancar, he traveled around Hueco Mundo with an Adjuchas-class Menos group of Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, and Nakeem Greendina. One day, they came across a small panther-like Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Di Roy threatens to eat Grimmjow but before Di Roy could act, Grimmjow attacked him and ate a chunk of Di Roy's head. The group was impressed at his strength and they introduced themselves. Their leader Shawlong asked that Grimmjow joined them but even more than that they bowed down to Grimmjow. Shawlong then explained that they have no intention of remaining Adjuchas or Gillians. They vowed to become Vasto Lorde, but in order to do that they needed strength that they can use to pull themselves up and they had seen that strength in Grimmjow. Shawlong asked that Grimmjow lead them as their king.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 6-11 Sometime later Shawlong told Grimmjow that the group has given up. Yylfordt explained that they have given up in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lorde. They had eaten over one thousand Hollows and haven't felt their power increase anymore. As of that day they had eaten three thousand so they know for certain to continue on would be pointless. Grimmjow told them that if they wanted to give up than it was fine but he would have nothing to do with it. Shawlong then asked Grimmjow if he would eat them, and noted that since Grimmjow had already taken a piece of Di Roy, he would never evolve into a Vasto Lorde and that in conjunction their evolution would end where it was at as well. Grimmjow called them cowards but Shawlong interrupted him and explained that they have become enlightened. It is not only to the fact that they would never become Vasto Lorde but more than that it was something they knew even before becoming Hollows. They knew that they would always only be Adjuchas and that Grimmjow would have been the only one to evolve beyond that stage.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 7-9 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Di Roy first appears along with Iceringer long before the introduction of Arrancar species. While Iceringer was turning Grand Fisher into an imperfect Arrancar by ripping his mask off, Di Roy was scolding the latter for his defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 18-19 Arrancar arc When Ulquiorra returns to Hueco Mundo, he tells Aizen that Ichigo was not worth killing. Grimmjow, believing that Ulquiorra was just being soft, takes his Fracción and infiltrates the world of the living.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 14-19 Rukia uses her pager to track their spiritual pressure and enlists Ichigo's help in protecting Chad, as he is the only one left alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 6-10 Just as Di Roy is about to impale Chad through the chest, Ichigo stops him.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 16-18 Sado runs away and Ichigo gets ready to fight Di Roy, however at this point Rukia appears behind him. She tells Ichigo to stand back because his Hollow might get out of control, despite this he refuses to retreat. Rukia then goes into her Shinigami form and explains that she got her power back because she got out of Kisuke Urahara's Gigai.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 4-12 Ichigo was held down by Chappi so that he wouldn't interfere with the fight. Di Roy goes to attack Rukia but she blocks his blow with her Zanpakutō. The force of the blow sends them both through the town and Di Roy proceeds to send Rukia flying towards a pole. She gains her footing on the pole though and goes back to attack Di Roy. She swings her Zanpakutō at him, but he blocks the blow with his hand. He then introduces himself as the 16th Arrancar, in response Rukia begins to introduce herself as well until Di Roy tells her it doesn't matter since she and everyone else is going to be eliminated soon enough anyway. Rukia moves to create a small distance between the two and tells Di Roy that he should at least remember the name of her Zanpakutō. She then releases her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki causing her blade to become completely white.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 13-17 Rukia uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro which forms a circle of ice around the two of them. Di Roy's legs begin to freeze, but he easily breaks out of the ice and goes up into the air. Di Roy tells Rukia that she won't be able to do anything with a sword that only effects the land, and that aerial combat is his specialty. However, a beam of ice that shoots out from the circle, straight up into the sky, and completely freezes Di Roy. As the ice begins to crack, Rukia explains that her Zanpakutō can freeze anything within its circle of influence. The ice then breaks, killing Di Roy.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 17-23 Powers & Abilities Cero: Di Roy charges his Cero in his right eye, by pulling off the bandage that conceals it. However, he is frozen by Rukia's Shikai before he has the chance to fire it.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 21-23 Sonído: He was fast enough to catch Chad off guard and almost kill him, until Ichigo intervened.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 16-18 Hierro: Like most Arrancar, his body is protected with his spiritual pressure. This enables him to use his hand in the same manner as a blade, allowing for attacking and blocking with no damage to himself. Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 14-15 Zanpakutō The name of his Zanpakutō as well as his released form was never revealed, as he was killed by Rukia Kuchiki before he had a chance to unsheath it. In is sealed form, it takes the form of a katana with a white sheath and hilt. Trivia *When first introduced, Di Roy looked substantially different compared to his looks in the Arrancar arc. His teeth were more sharp and individually-spaced rather than squarish and jagged, his mask and bandages covered his entire face, and both of his eyes were covered by his hair (as opposed to only his right eye being partially covered in the Arrancar arc). References Navigation de:Di Roy Linker es:Di Roy Linker Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Male